


Keanu Skating Up

by MistyBeethoven



Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You with a Story or Picture" [109]
Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Actors, Fanart, Gen, Hockey, Skates, Skating, badly done, quickly colored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: Fanart of Keanu Reeves preparing to play Hockey.*Just added better quality versions. Please check them out under chapter 2.
Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You with a Story or Picture" [109]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589944
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I still have to add the bw version but I did this in a rush! I will most likely add it tomorrow.


	2. Better Quality Versions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Better quality versions of the "Keanu Skating Up" art I posted last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did these today. On Monday I start trying to update fics again for sure. Unless life throws more unexpected twists my way. :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Keanu;
> 
> I hope you read this because it might intrigue you or make you smile.
> 
> I had a dream of us last night. In the first one we were talking. Lying down on a bed and you leaned over and kissed me. It was just more or less you brushing your lips against mine, but it was still a kiss. Only then my OCD piped up, as it always does, that I had done something wrong to spoil it.
> 
> Later on, we were together again. I was pregnant with your baby. Wanting to get away from everything for a while, we decided to create these other us-es to look after our house. Walking out the door on our way to Niagra, our vacation spot, I wondered if I was really myself if there was another me creating new memories I couldn't share.
> 
> Then it was suddenly Fall. We were walking with a friend amidst trees of orange, gold and red. Not sure whom the friend was...I can't remember. I think he was some older man. We wondered what the other us-es were up to so we went to the house and peered in through the window.
> 
> The other us were having a party in our living room! They had made their own set of friends different from ours. And one of them was played by Julie Andrew's! She walked to the center of the living room and dramatically called for everyone's attention. Once given, she showed off the baby outfit she had bought for our/their baby, whom had a name I can't remember. 
> 
> It was going to be a boy, our child.
> 
> Those were my dreams last night. I liked them better than my usual dreams because you were there with me.
> 
> Much love,  
> Erin  
> XO XO  
> :D <3

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Keanu;
> 
> I hope you forgive me for this being done so fast but I had to write you. I was working on this earlier to get the bad experience of what happened when I gifted the art I did yesterday to someone whom didn't appreciate it out of my head but felt I better wait until tomorrow to post it.
> 
> Then something happened.
> 
> You see, I've been pretty upset at you this week. I mean, if you read these and Christmas, Valentine's and my Birthday could pass without you saying something, I thought it meant you didn't care for me. That I have been wasting my time and fooling myself.
> 
> But a few minutes ago my sister heard from a friend. This friend found out her ex died two weeks ago. She had loved him very much but he hurt her and then eventually broke up with her. She thought that meant he didn't care. Only she just learned that when they went through his apartment they found photos of her all over his walls.
> 
> Now she is lost and hurt and confused because she doesn't understand what happened.
> 
> It reminded me that you can never think that you know what is going on inside of another human being's head or, more importantly, inside of their heart and soul.
> 
> I can't know what you are thinking. But I can know what I am thinking and feeling.
> 
> And that is that I love you, Keanu Reeves.
> 
> Much love,  
> Erin  
> XO XO  
> :D <3


End file.
